


Sign

by MoonLikeCYJ



Series: Stories written for the Writers Club on GOT7Amino [2]
Category: 2jae - Fandom, GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, permanentmarker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLikeCYJ/pseuds/MoonLikeCYJ
Summary: What happens when your soulmate mistakes a permanent marker to a normal marker? Well Jaebeom for sure is about to find out.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Series: Stories written for the Writers Club on GOT7Amino [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973701
Kudos: 29





	Sign

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone ~
> 
> It's been a while since I last wrote but I was so happy to hear about #WritersEventTwo on GOT7Amino
> 
> And well I just had to join it ^_^

Jaebeom vaguely remembered when he was around 6 years old and he had found a marker in his father's office. He had wanted to try the pen that was so different from his crayons. Back then he knew he couldn’t just write on the paper in the office or else he would get to hear something. And taking the marker with him to his own room was also not the best idea since his mother never liked it when he took stuff from other rooms to his own.

So he took off the cap of the marker and simply started to draw something on his arm. In his head it was supposed to be a cat, a cat he has wished for to get for his birthday. But in the end it wasn’t a cat, he wasn’t sure what he had drawn himself but if there would exist a cat that looked like his drawing, well then what a poor little thing.

It seemed like the minute he finished drawing the lines changed, even if it was just a slight change but it almost seemed like the lines got washed off his arm. Where the lines had been strikingly black, they faded with each second he looked at them.

Confused he stared at his arm and the drawing. Just a few moments later his drawing was gone, erased from his arm like it had never been there. Curious as little kids often were he started once more, this time trying to draw more prettily. His end product was maybe a bit prettier but still not the cat he imagined in his mind. The moment he was satisfied with his drawing and wanted to put back the marker to where he had taken it from, his mother stepped into the room. Her eyes went from his face to his hand where he still was holding the marker. Her eyes widened when she saw the black ink on her little son’s skin.

“Oh, my dear! You shouldn’t do this, that’s not good for your skin.” she had said. Later he found out what she had meant with not good for your skin. It was believed that writing with any kind of pen on your skin was leaving scars and was a risk for getting skin cancer. And so it came that he stopped thinking of this event, it was also overshadowed by his next birthday when he got a cat, Nora and believe me what a beauty she was nothing compared to his drawing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He forgot about the incident until one particular school lesson. The lesson was about soulmates, fate and what it meant for each of them. Utterly confused he had looked at his teacher. Soulmate? His parent’s had never mentioned anything like soulmates or that they met because they were soulmate. He saw the confusion in the eyes of his classmates. So was it normal for the parent’s to not tell their children?

“Until now your parent’s have tried to keep you away from this knowledge. Because it was once decided that children until a certain age should live freely without this knowledge. There have been cases where someone had no soulmate. Maybe he or she passed away at an early age and we haven’t heard of any cases where the soulmate left behind would find someone else. So imagine what it would do to this person knowing that they would never find their other half.” the teacher looked from one student to another. Jaebeom felt a shiver go down his spine. It made sense somehow to him that until a certain age the whole soulmate stuff was kept away from children. But like their teacher had just said what if their soulmate passed away during childhood? What if he or someone of his class could never meet their soulmate?

“Some of you might have already experienced some kind of interaction with your soulmate by accident, some not.” while talking their teacher rolled up his sleeve. Jaebeom could spot some ink on his right arm it was probably just one word but from his seat he wasn’t able to say what it said. Confused he looked at his teacher. He had seen him in a dress shirt before and then he had never any black ink on either arm. Had he gotten a tattoo recently?

“You all are able to talk to your soulmates even at this moment. And since showing is always better I will give you an example as to how that would go.” while talking their teacher had stepped behind the projector where he normally would lay papers behind so the class could see the page projected on to the wall behind him. Not so this time, he put his arm where Jaebeom had spotted the ink on underneath the light and so the camera.

 _‘Ready?’_ was written on his arm and without further explanation their teacher wrote _‘yes’_ right behind it.

Dumbfounded, Jaebeom watched the scene. What did the man try to show them with his arm?

 _‘Hello students of class 2-2. I sadly can’t tell you my name even if I wanted to my name won’t appear on the arm of my soulmate, the man who is your teacher.’_ These words appeared out of nowhere on the entire length of their teacher's arm. He himself hadn’t gotten near the arm so he couldn’t possibly have written the words there himself. Also, the entire class has been watching him the entire time so there was no way he had tricked them somehow. After a moment their teacher stood up once again. Looking from left to right to all his students, he probably tried to grasp how the boys in the room were feeling. Jaebeom himself was just confused. Why did it seem to him that he had seen something similar once?

“As you were able to see, this sentence on my arm wasn’t written by me. It appeared out of nowhere on it. But it has an explanation to it. An explanation we only have gotten to realise a couple of decades ago.” And so their teacher explained to all the boys sitting in the classroom, how all those years ago it was first found that writings on one arm appeared on another arm, that these two people were destined by fate together.

“It was later on decided that the weight of the knowledge, of having a soulmate you all might want to meet at one point, would be hidden from you until a certain age. Until a time and age were you all are supposed to see the good but also the bad this whole soulmate fate brings with himself.” their teacher gazed from left to right while inhaling once deeply. He explained to them further that just because destiny put them together with another person it didn’t have to mean that they would naturally meet them. That it didn’t mean that they have to get to know their soulmates if they didn’t want to. That one person could still just live on their own, maybe find someone who wasn’t their soulmate but still made them happy. That it was just a possibility, an option that they had.

“It’s rare that a soulmate chooses someone over their specific other but the choice is still yours.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After their class ended, Jaebeom’s head hurt with all the information he had gotten and he itched to take one of his many markers and just try his luck. But their teacher had also made them act with caution. They didn’t know the other person just yet. Didn’t know in what kind of situation they were and most importantly if they have even been given the informations about soulmates, like they just have been. If their soulmate was younger than they themselves were, it was most likely that they knew nothing just yet. Only if their parent’s told their children earlier than it was recommended they would know about it. Yes, sometimes kids found out on their own when either their soulmate tried to contact them or they just happened to randomly write or draw on their own skin. Something the parents have been advised to let their child believe was not good for their health, and until a certain point that was true. The industry has also worked on any kind of pen, marker or stylos that wasn’t harming the human skin anymore and they did indeed find the perfect solution to that. Many writing utensil that were now being sold were upgraded utensil. Jaebeom had looked at his pencil case and stared at the label each of them had at the end. The label their teacher had just mentioned.

When Jaebeom had left their classroom later and had seen how his teacher had erased the ink from his arm with a wet tissue, a soft smile on his lips. He had talked a bit about his soulmate, just briefly but it had shown just how much he cared about his soulmate. He had mentioned nothing specific about the person but the smile that had been on his face had told enough.

Jaebeom would probably see if he could talk about this with his parents when he was home later. He still had so many questions and also the urge to just take one of his pens and write on his arms. Curious to see if it worked or not. Curious to see if there was a person who would reply to him. Who would that person be? A question came up in Jaebeom he had never asked himself until this moment. What was he looking for in a person he wanted to spend his future with?

“The government and the school recommend that you don't contact your soulmate until a certain age.” had their teacher added before we were dismissed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And so he waited. He waited until his 17th birthday that was a few months away. And how hard it was to not just take a pen and write something. The curiosity to know who was fated to him. What kind of person was destined to be with him? His other half.

But when his birthday came, he simply forgot about it. The whole day his mind was occupied with school work. With all the preparation for his upcoming exams.

It was weeks later that he would remember when everything had slowed down again and he found the simple note he had pinned in his room to remind himself. So he sat there in his room. Marker in his hand, not knowing what to write. Like how do you start this, how do you try to talk to someone you don’t know? It took him several minutes to gather his courage as well an idea.

 _‘Hey there soulmate’_ he wrote. But the moment he finished writing, he felt dumb. Hey there soulmate? Seriously?

“Well, I at least tried.” he muttered to himself. But what after this? He didn’t want to stare at his arm the whole evening. It was enough that his mind kept on thinking about what ifs. And what did he do to distract himself, read a book. And while doing so he could peek at his arm from time to time.

But he didn’t get so far into his book when he saw something appearing on his arm.

 _‘Hey there’_ and Jaebeom waited for more words to appear but they didn’t.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After this eventful uneventful evening, Jaebeom hadn’t written back, he went back to his usual routine. Thoughts like, maybe his soulmate wasn’t interested in talking to him, or was with someone and wanted to be with that person, had spun around in his mind all night. And another couple of weeks past, with no mark appearing on his arm.

Deep inside he was slightly annoyed. Annoyed that his soulmate obviously wasn’t curious about him. And he didn’t want to appear desperate in meeting him as well.

So imagine his surprise, when on the day he would have to go to an interview for a part-time job, to find his arm almost fully covered in black ink. The words scribbled sometimes even overlapping into another sentence.

 _‘I’m in panic mode right now. I have final exams in the morning and I just can’t seem to get anything into my brain. Each book I open and start revising my notes just goes puff.’_ were one that he could read clearly. Some other words and sentences were written so shaky he wasn’t able to decipher what his soulmate had written to him. Thanks to his ambidexterity Jaebeom could write on his still clean other arm.

 _‘Good morning to you too. And first off all I totally get what you mean. The thing with late night studying the day before any exam is the stuff won’t stick into your brain for long or even at all or at least it is like this for me.’_ he wrote while walking to the bathroom. Something in him had warmed when he had seen that his soulmate had reached out to him. A feeling he didn’t want to erase just like that and he was afraid that if he washed off the ink from his arm, he would lose it. But then again for the job interview it wouldn’t look professional if his arms were covered in black letters. So he had to wash them off sadly. But why did it seem like it would go away however hard he was rubbing his arm with the soap? Foreshadowing the worst he left his bathroom and reached for his marker.

 _‘Did you write with a permanent marker??’_ trying to keep calm, not getting angry at his soulmate proofed to be easier than he thought. Jaebeom didn’t know the other person and something told him that his soulmate was younger than him. And thus made mistakes (he did them himself, like ‘hey there soulmate’).

 _‘Oh... oops?’_ appeared on a small spot on his inner arm. “Oops?” Jaebeom read out loud. He couldn’t help it but laugh. Yes, definitely younger.

 _‘I have a job interview today and I wanted to wear my short-sleeved dress shirt. I can forget that now.’_ yes sure he had been laughing at the messages on his arm but still knowing he had to change the clothes he should wear to the interview was annoying him just a tiny bit.

 _‘A job interview? Wait, a second how old are you?’_ Ok now he had changed from writing on his arm to his leg? Hopefully, this time it was a non-permanent marker so he could wash off at least the latest letters on his body.

 _‘I would say probably older than you.’_ Jaebeom wrote on the still empty space on his right arm. Within seconds the reply from his soulmate appeared once again on his left leg.

_‘Ok and I am sorry for the permanent marker. Hope it won’t be a problem for your interview?’_

Snickering lightly, Jaebeom wrote his reply now on his right leg. Laughing how odd it had to look how he had to look at his left leg to then write on his right one.

 _‘I hope so. I wish you good luck on your exams. Let’s talk tonight?’_ where he suddenly had gotten the guts to ask his soulmate if they could talk later again. Like their first contact a few weeks back had been really short and awkward but that just now felt different.

 _‘Yes for sure’_ were the last words before Jaebeom started to once again wash off all the words he was able to. The letters on his left arm only faded a bit after 10 minutes of rather rough scrubbing.

“Well it seems like I just have to go like this.” he said to himself while putting on the long-sleeved dress shirt he could wear because it was black and so the marks on his arm wouldn’t be visible at all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later in the evening when Jaebeom had gotten home again he felt nervous again. Nervous to talk to his soulmate in this really odd way. Once he had changed into his comfortable clothes, he already spotted new words on his leg.

_‘Do you have time?’_

_‘Yes just got home. How did your exams go?’_ a small smile already on his face.

 _‘I am always bad in saying how it went, but I got through all questions so that should mean something. How was your interview?’_ And so he wrote that it went well. That his dress-shirt had covered successfully the black colour on his left arm.

_‘Glad to hear so. I am still sorry for my mistake. I now threw away all my permanent pens and got the skin friendly ones from my dad.’_

_‘Glad to hear so too. But it’s ok mistakes are there to learn something ;)’_

_‘Yes they are but I couldn’t help but feel bad for my mistake. And I also am thankful to you. Thanks to you, I could calm down before I had to take my exams. So I know this is sudden and maybe a bit odd but I would like to get a coffee with you when you want?’_

Yes, that was indeed sudden. Jaebeom talked about this kind of situation with his parents before. They had warned him to not trust into his soulmate just like that. That even though they were soulmates, he didn’t know the other person. Didn’t know it the other person might meant to harm him. But something told him that the person on the other side of the marker wasn’t someone he had to be careful about. Or maybe just near writing utensils that wasn’t meant to write on their skins.

_‘Meeting in public should be ok I guess. Like I don’t want to be mean but my parents and even my teachers warned us to not meet our soulmates where there were no people around. You never know right? But I would really like to meet you and see what little tornado is hiding behind that permanent marker.’_

_‘Awesome. And also I will buy you the first coffee as an apology.’_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And this marked the day that Jaebeom had his first actual conversation with his soulmate. He would meet him just a couple days later in the coffee shop his soulmate went to frequently. His soulmate, Youngjae was his name, was probably one of the brightest people he had ever met. And his laughter, when he first had heard it on their first meeting his heart had melted right on the spot. It was just such an open and honest laughter. Youngjae also wasn’t the type of a person to hold back anything. So when he had spotted Jaebeom entering the coffee shop wearing the cap he had told him he would, so they would recognised each other, he had almost shouted his first spoken words.

“Wait a minute you don’t seem to be that much older than I am.” followed by a loud laughter and a bright smile. He could keep ongoing about the things Jaebeom found nice and interesting about Youngjae but one of the most interesting stories he told was a

bout how Youngjae got to know about soulmates.

“I knew about it really early because I found a picture of myself where my mom was holding me while bathing. And the thing I thought was really weird was I had this huge animal on my left arm. Up until now I still don’t know what it is so. If you remember that incident what did you want to draw on your arm back then?” Youngjae obviously was laughing when he heard that it was supposed to be a cat. And with a pat on Jaebeom’s shoulder he had said: “I am sorry to tell you but your drawing skills are really bad.”


End file.
